Plays, Reencarnations, and One Confused Spoiler
by Therrin-Ninja
Summary: Kagome's in Tradition Japanese Demon Folklore class, and she has to put on a play about the relationship between her and InuYasha! involves laughs, time travel, and general confusion all around
1. 01 Historical FanFiction?

Historical Fan Fiction?!?

"Higorashi-san? You want to take Tradition Japanese Demon Folklore? Not something I would have thought you to be interested in."

"W-well, Sensei, I think I could pass this class, and I do live at a shrine, so of course I'd be interested!"

"Very well then. I might hope that you might be able to contribute to the discussion. Class! Open your new textbooks to page 7. We are going to cover the tale involving The Dog Demon, His Sons, and Forbidden Love. This is the most complete, and most detailed of all of the tales involving demons that we have found to date. The tale involves the Great Dog Demon, his sons InuYasha and Sesshomaru, and a girl named Kagome Higorashi. We will also be putting on a play for the school featuring this same legend."

Hojo turned to Kagome. "Wow, what a coincidence, huh, Higorashi-san."

Kagome didn't hear him. She was inwardly gaping. 'What? Dog Demons?!? You can't be serious! I-I wonder how the legend ends . . . '

"Hojo-san! Since you seem so interested, you may begin the reading."

Kagome was jolted out of her shock, and started to listen as Hojo began reading the text;

Back in the time of the Feudal Lords, there once reigned a powerful Dog Demon. He ruled over the eastern lands, and with an iron claw. His wife was surprising delicate, a human of unsurpassed beauty and gentility. By this mortal wife and lesser female dog demon, the demon dog had two sons. The first was a full youkai, a cruel man named Sesshomaru, to whom he left the tensuiga, a sword that could heal 100 with a single stroke. The younger was a half-youkai by the name of InuYasha, to whom he left the Tetsuiga, a blade capable of defeating 1000 enemies with a single stroke, but required the need to protect a mortal to be wielded. Each of these blades was made from the fang of the great demon.

After the Dog Demon died, the brothers went their separate ways. Sesshomaru set out to find the Tetsuiga, which the brother's father had hidden to protect from theft by Sesshomaru. The only clue as to the whereabouts of the sword were the riddles "Seeing but never seen" and "the right black pearl". InuYasha in the meantime met and fell in love with a priestess named Kikyo. As their love grew, a demon named Oniguro grew jealous, both of the love and of the jewel that Kikyo carried, the Shikon No Tama. He gave his body to evil demons so as to be reborn as someone who could seize Kikyo for his own. He was reborn as Naraku. One day he tricked Kikyo into attacking InuYasha, bespelling him to a tree. She herself died afterwards, taking the Shikon Jewel into the afterlife with her.

So InuYasha slept for fifty years, bound to the tree, while his brother searched and Naraku caused evil in the world. Finally, a girl appeared by the name of Kagome, wearing strange clothes, and looking exactly like the deceased Kikyo. The strange girl unbound InuYasha from the tree, and it was soon revealed that Kagome carried the Shikon No Tama, which had been thought to be lost with Kikyo. Then, due to a mishap, the Shikon Jewel was broken and its shards scattered. It became InuYasha and Kagome's quest to search for the Shikon shards, and reassemble the Shikon Jewel.

As they journeyed, a demon flea, a young fox demon, a priest, and a demon exterminator joined them. During this journey, a hag-witch managed to resurrect the dead priestess Kikyo. This proved to be both a help and a hindrance to the band, as she did battle against Naraku, but also pursued InuYasha so as to kill him, and bring him into the afterlife with her. Also, Sesshomaru, attempting to steal the Tetsuiga, in fact gave InuYasha his Father's gift, which was then required to Sesshomaru from destroying them. This resulted in InuYasha's cleaving Sesshomaru's arm off.

Finally, though, the Jewel was reassembled. During this time, InuYasha and Kagome had fallen in love. Kikyo had fallen long ago in a battle, and Sesshomaru finally had found that his own sword and the Tensuiga were truly worthy of a demon like himself. However, demons, half demons, and humans had fallen for Kagome during their travels, by no fault of Kagome. These pursuers pushed Kagome and InuYasha to return to Kagome's home, taking the Jewel with them, a time in the distant future through a magical well that only worked for the girl and InuYasha. There, they were able to live a quiet life. Their friends, Miroku the priest and Sango the exterminator became wed, and built a shrine beside the tree where InuYasha had been bound for so long, and the well that Kagome and InuYasha had left through. There, they raised a family under the blessing of Shippo, the fox demon.

Kagome sat in a daze as her brain attempted to absorb the ludicrous ideas of the tale. 'InuYasha and me? Kikyo, gone?!? Sesshomaru, content??!?!?!? It sounds like hopeful wishing to me. Like one of those fan stories you read in the Internet!'

"Class, Now that you have heard the tale, I want you to find a description of how it is believed the brothers looked like. Then draw a picture of the brothers. The one closest to the accepted description will get the highest score."

Kagome couldn't have gotten out of the classroom fast enough.


	2. 02 Dont Kill the Messenger Kill the Fans

I do not own, nor have ever owned InuYasha

Don't Kill the Messenger, Kill the Fanbase

"IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuYAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She called.

"Eh? What're you doing here? Don't you have some urgent class to get to?"

"Look! LOOK! it's the story about you and me and Myoga and Sesshomaru and everyone! it was in one of my textbooks!"

"Euh?"

"Read it!"

Inu Yasha took the book and began to read. "What is this? It sounds like Myoga could have written it. Or you or me."

"Well, my lord," piped up Myoga, "Perhaps later generations have a right to know the true history of the story."

"you speak like a journalist defending them-self," accused Kagome.

"How could I have, when I am here, and know not of that is to come?"

Kagome sighed. He had a point. "But just look at this! And it tells of some of the stuff that's gonna happen!"

Miroku peered over her shoulder. "It makes me out as some kind of pervert! The nerve!"

Everyone gazed at him, then chorused, " 'cause you ARE one."

Kagome went back to her book, and began reading the analysis of tale, then blanched, started coughing, and dropped the book.

"Lady Kagome, are you all right?" demanded Myoga.

"what's it say?" asked Inu Yasha, reaching for the book, but Kagome seized it and stammered "N-nothing!" blushing furiously. Then she continued to read, while her face maintained a bright red blush. Sango leaned over, read a few lines, smiled slightly, and walked back a bit. "it sounds," she said, "like one of those cheesy classic children's tales."

suddenly Kagome snapped the book shut. "Oh no! I'm supposed to bring in pictures of what I think InuYasha and Sesshomaru look like!"

Inu Yasha grunted. "So?"

"Well, I'm not a very good artist, and I can only draw from observation!"

"So?"

"So I cant do Sesshomaru!"

"Well, draw what you can, and then we'll help with the rest," suggested Myoga.

"That might work," agreed Sango.

"it might also end in disaster," added Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, let us at least attempt this, and observe the results later. there is the chance that it will succeed."

"all right," Kagome sighed. "But if it doesn't work, I'm blaming you guys."

Thirty Minutes later

"Euuugh! what HAPPENED?!?"

"I dunno, looks pretty close in my opinion."

"Inu Yasha, it looks this way because of you. I have to hand this in tomorrow in class!"

"Bu-"

"OSUWARI!"

"GWAH!" CRASH "Owwwww . . . "

"In all seriousness, it's not that bad," put in Sango.

"But," begged Kagome,"it's awful! just look at it!"

"Just give it to your sensei. What difference will he know?"

Kagome groaned. "I guess."

Again, just need to type it up. I have maybe 12 chapters written out. and there are some interesting twists in it!

I'll keep it from you for a couple more days, okay?


	3. 03 If you hang out with the guy enough

I do not own, nor have ever owned InuYasha

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Well, If You Hang Out With the Guy Enough . . .

"Higurashi, this is incredible!"

"Wow, Kagome, these look so lifelike! As if you had them sitting in front of you! Especially the one with the ears! Is that Inu Yasha?" Kagome's classmates crowded as they admired Kagome's drawings, some admiring Inu Yasha, others drooling over the human Sesshomaru.

'_If only they knew_' she thought while trying to smile, then said, "Yeah, well, I asked my friend to pose and I altered it slightly to show how they'd have looked."

"But why are there two drawings of Sesshomaru?"

demanded one of her classmates.

"Well, many stories involve demons having alternate forms, one as a human, and one corresponding to their animal. That's Sesshomaru as a human, and that one is of him as a giant dog."

" . . . he looks like a poodle."

"Sorry, that's just how it came out."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Several Days Later ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"AAAHHHHHHH!" wailed Kagome.

"Eh? Kagome? What's up?"

"Inu Yasha, my class is putting on a play of the story we're studying, and they've chosen me to play Kikyo and myself!

"So?"

"They asked me to bring you along to act as you because of the sensation that you caused last time!"

"And . . . ?" He really did seem incapable of seeing the whole catastrophe of the situation!

"Ah! It's a LOVE story! and I have no idea how to act like Kikyo!"

" . . . "

Kagome checked her watch. "AH! First rehersal's in 5 minutes! Inu Yasha, come on!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sorry it's so short. Again, I still have tons to type up. CHAPTER FOUR, HERE I GO!


	4. 04 FourCenturyLong Echo?

I do not own, nor have ever owned InuYasha

Note: Italics generally means that the these are the person's thoughts.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Four-Century Long Echo?

Narrator: "Fifty years before our tale, there was a half dog-youkai named Inu Yasha

and a miko named Kikyo"

Kagome and Inu Yasha stood in the middle of a bare stage, bearing scripts and bemused faces. 'Sometime,' she thought, 'I have to find Inu Yasha some normal clothes.'

Inu Yasha cleared his throat. "Ahhhh . . . "

Kagome fidgeted with the sleeves of her miko costume. "Right." She checked her script. "Inu Yasha, my trust in you is unmatched, even though you are but half human and half youkai. I will bring you the Shikon Jewel, if you vow to use it to become human." _'Oh God, this is so WEIRD_.'

Inu Yasha's face was a mixture of concentration and sadness. "I will meet you here, Kikyo. And I vow, I will not let any harm come to you."

"Thank you, Inu Yasha. Maybe then we can finally live together peacefully." The lights blacked out

'_This is so strange_,' thought Kagome. '_And it must hurt Inu Yasha to have to re-enact this that scene._'

Inu Yasha was silent back stage. Kagome found him standing next to a fake shrine where a marble on a chain hung.

"Inu Yasha . . . "

"The next scene, who is playing Naraku?"

"Umm, I think Hojo said he was. he said he that acting as your adversary was cool one time, so he wanted to do it again. He'll be wearing a wig and everything."

"Right."

ACT ONE SCENE TWO, PEOPLE, LETS GET IT GOING!

Kagome squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, it's just a play."

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah."

"With the Jewel, I can become a full demon!

"Die, Inu Yasha!"

"Kaede, burn the Jewel with my body."

"Kikyo! KIKYO!"

GREAT GOING, PEOPLE, TAKE A BREAK AND WE'LL GO ON TO SCENE FOUR!

As soon as the announcement ended, Kagome's friends rushed to talk to her. "Wow, Kagome, it was wonderful to watch you! It was as if you and your boyfriend had lived through that scene!"

Kagome couldn't look at Inu Yasha. "Y-yeah. Come on, Inu Yasha, let's get a drink."

As they walked through the door, she heard one of her friends say "Inu Yasha? That's his real name? Just like the play . . . "

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

you know, the chapters look a lot longer hand-written than they do typed. Sorry about that. More to come.


	5. 05 Now that I stop to think about it

I do not own, nor have ever owned InuYasha

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Now that I stop to think about it . . .

"I'm sorry." Kagome hung her head. She sat on the bleachers, still in the miko costume, and fidgeted with her vending machine soda, Inu Yasha seated beside her.

"Eh?"

"For bringing you into this. It must hurt, to re-enact that scene over and over."

He grunted. "I guess doing this helps, though."

"What do you mean?"

"It lets me think how it really was, and how it really happened. By hearing and seeing, I can accept how it must have really happened."

Kagome sat silently for a few seconds, then said, "Do you want to go home?'

" . . . "

"If you want, you can. You dont have to do this."

" . . . Nah. I want to see this through. That guy's, Hojo's, acting like Naraku was pretty funny. He wasn't scary at all!"

"Yeah, I wonder . . . "

"Eh?"

"Well, I was just thinking how it yould be to see other people try to act like Miroku, Sango and Shippo."

Inu Yasha burst out laughing, Kagome laughing just as hard beside him. "Pervy priest! I wonder if Sango will slap him the same way!"

"And it's not as if we have a little kid for Shippo!"

"And the lines are so corny!"

"Just wait till you hear me read as myself! It sounds so bad!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Another short chapter. Sorry Folks. hope the next one is longer. they look longer hand-written. . 


	6. 06 Act 2, People!

I do not own, nor have ever owned InuYasha

Italics indicate thought.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Act 2, People!

Inu Yasha pretended to slump against a cut-out tree, as Kagome, in her school uniform, crossed the stage to him.

"Huh, dog ears. I wanna . . . Touch 'em." She reached out and tweaked his ears. One flicked under her hand, brushing across her palm.

"Who goes there?" shouted three boys from stage left. They caught her hands, and dragged her off stage. As they went, Inu Yasha opened his eyes eerily.

'_This is too weird_.' thought Kagome yet again. One of her friends walked up to her, wearing a miko's outfit and a silver wig.

"A wily one, you are the spitting image of my sister Kikyo."

"Well, I don't know who this Kikyo person is, but my name's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

"Eeh! A giant centipede!" The paper puppet looked nothing like Lady Centipede, for which Kagome was thankful.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel!'

"Help! Someone! Anyone!"

Inu Yasha smirked. "What's wrong, Kikyo? Playing with insects now? Kill her like you did me."

"Live, Inu Yasha!"

"Now, hand me the jewel before I start sharpening my claws on your hide."

"Osuwari!"

Inu Yasha, for once not acting, collided with the stage. "GWAHH!" BANG!

AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR TODAY. GOOD WORK, EVERYONE!

Again, Kagome's friends rushed to chat with Kagome. "Wow, You're so good at your parts! By the way, what IS your real name?"

"Inu Yasha, what else?"

"You mean, your name is the same as your character's?"

Kagome dove it, seizing Inu Yasha's arm. "Yeahsocoolquitethecoincidencedontyouthink, BYE!" She then proceeded to haul InuYasha across the auditorium and was nearly to the doors when she heard her friends musing, "Kagome and Inu Yasha? What a weird coincidence . . . "

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

SHORT AGAIN?!? Well, I could swear that there are some longer chapters. Sorry about that. More to come.


	7. 07 So how DO you disguise a shorttemper

I do not own, nor have ever owned InuYasha

italics are thoughts.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

So how DO you disguise a short-tempered Dog-Man?

"Come **ON** InuYasha!" Kagome dragged at his arm.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I need you to blend in a little better with the city."

"Euh?"

"Clothes, InuYasha, Clothes!"

"But wha-"

"Come on!" she dragged him down the street and into the nearest uniform shop she saw. There, she leafed through wracks at a frightening speed until she was holding what looked like the boys uniform from her own school, only she had added a dark red undershirt.

"Try these on, InuYasha!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, and use this on your hair! Tie it back."

"Eh?!?"

"Just do it." she led him to a changing room, put him inside, and shut the door. Three minutes later, he emerged. He had managed everything properly, but had left the jacket open to show the undershirt. His hair had been pulled back into a bushy ponytail. Some brushing would be in order.

"Why are these sleeves so thin? I cant move in this!"

"Never mind that, InuYasha, you look great. Now for some causual clothes. . . "

"_MORE _? Wait, just how long is this play-thing gonna take?"

"No idea, at least a week, come ON!"

She seized his hand, then realised. "InuYasha, take those clothes off." He raised an eyebrow. "I need to pay for them!" she yelped. '_Did he actually think-'_

Within five minutes, they were stepping through the doorway of a consignment shop.

"Do I need to try on clothes here, too?"

"Nope, just look around for something you like."

"Uh, okay."

Kagome wandered over to a clothing rack. Now that Inu Yasha had a uniform, there wasn't too much reason to panic. _'Wow, he's being so co-operative. You'd think he'd object to me dragging him around like this. it's almost like a- No! I'm just getting him some clothes so that he'll blend in more.'_

"Hey, Kagome, what about this?"

She turned, blinked, then stared. He had somehow managed to find a red sweat shirt, a black tee shirt, and a pair of jeans. She was just amazed that he had found an outfit that was considered acceptable. "Wow, Inu Yasha, that's Perfect! See if you can find more like that!"

"Um, okay."

"Oh, and Inu Yasha, see if you can find some shoes."

"Huh! But, but, but-"

"We can get you some flip flops. Or some other kind of sandal. Then you wont have to cram you feet into shoes with those toenails."

"What are flip flops?"

"Only the most comfortable shoes for the summer." she led him to a box of shoes and picked out a pair of black foam and cloth flip flops. "Here."

"Oh, I've seen these before."

"Well, they originated in Japan."

She led him to the counter. As she paid for the clothes, she smiled. _'Maybe this was like a date, after all.'_

"Hey, Kagome? When are we gonna go back?"

"Huh? Oh, well, let's drop this stuff back off at my house, and then we can go see everyone."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I have no idea whether or not flip flops really originated in Japan. It's just a convenient plot device. In the mean time, here's a new chapter.

More to come, when I type it.


	8. 08 Back   , 09 What just happened?

I do not own, nor have ever owned InuYasha

italics are anything coming from a phone.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Chapter 8: Back at the Ranch . . . **

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"So how goes the life of the New-Found actor?" asked Miroku, flourishing dramatically. Inu Yasha glared. Sango rolled her eyes, then turned to Kagome.

"So how's the show so far?"

"Pretty good. It's really weird to be in a play about myself, though. I have a feeling that it's the same for Inu Yasha. You know how actors say that you must become the character? Well, it just feels like I'm on replay or something."

Leaping into Kagome's lap, Shippo beamed up at her. "Don't worry, Kagome! I bet it'll be fine!"

"Thanks Shippo. I sure hope so. "

Miroku was still striking actor-like poses. " I wish I could see the actor of myself. I wonder if he does me justice."

Sango looked askance at Miroku. "And by that do you mean making passes at every girl you lay eyes on?"

"Ah, Sango, you sound angry! Let me make it up to you-"

-SMACK-

Sango's hand collided with Miroku's face just as Miroku's hand made contact with her bottom.

"Don't worry. He's just as perverted as you are." Chorused Inu Yasha and Kagome. Shippo laughed.

"What about me?" he asked, jumping up onto Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"Well . . . "

"He's not as likeable." supplied Kagome.

"I wish we could see the performance," murmured Miroku, caressing the pink patch on his face.

"There is a way! They're going to tape the show. I'll get a copy, and bring my camera to show you!

" . . . Camera?"

"You'll see."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Chapter 9: What just happened?**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kagome panicked. "Oh no! I just realised that we're doing the last five scenes this week, and I haven't read the script yet! WHAAAAaaa!"

Inu Yasha snorted, leaning back on Kagome's bed. "What's there to read? All we're doing is repeating ourselves."

"But those scenes haven't happened yet!"

"Eh?"

"We haven't lived through them yet! So we can't just repeat ourselves!"

Inu Yasha groaned. "Fine." He started reaching for his sleeve, then realised that he was in a tee-shirt and jeans, and not his usual outfit. "Kagome, lemme see your script."

"We'll share it. I gotta learn these lines, too, you know."

"Kagome?" Kagome's little brother poked his head into her room. "There's a call for you.

"Oh, really? Here, hand it to me."

"Hello?"

_"Hello. My name is Miroku Chikan, I was asked by your Deamon Folklore teacher to help with the play being produced by your class. I am contacting all to the participants to have an oppernunity to get to know each of you better."_

"Uh, r-right."

_"I will also be attending the rehearsals. I was asked due to my knowledge of Edo Japan. My associate, Sango Musha, will also be attending as and acting coach. It was a pleasure to speak to you. Please give my regards to your fellow leading role, InuYasha, for me. "_

"Right. Same here. I'll do so."

_"Good bye."_

"Bye."

-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha was staring at Kagome's face. "What's up with you? You've gone all pale."

"Th-the guy that just called was a professor of Edo Japan, with a partner who's an acting coach."

"So?"

"He said their names were Miroku Chikan, and Sango Musha."

InuYasha stared.

"They also said that they'll be part of the play."

" . . . Weird."

"Kagome checked the clock on her bedside table. "Ah! Must study!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chikan Pervert

Musha Warrior


	9. 10 Gag reflex , 11 You're not serious

I do not own, nor have ever owned InuYasha

italics are thoughts.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**10. Gag Reflex**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Narrator: "By the time the quest for the Shikon Shards had ended, InuYasha and Kagome had fallen deeply in love with one another, and had vowed to be together, always. But this vow was challenged when a feudal Lord's son by the name of Houji asked Kagome to wed him. Houji vowed to separate the beautiful girl from the half-youkai. Similar was the attention of a wolf Youkai by the name of Kougaa, who also vowed to make Kagome his woman."

Kagome stood in the middle of a stage, resplendent in a kimono of pale blue and sea green. InuYasha also wore different clothing, a long kimono of deep navy blue with silver trimmings. Each blushed slightly at the thought of actually saying the lines.

"InuYasha, I love you. You know that I have always loved you."

"I love you too, Kagome. With all my heart, I love you."

Narrator: "Finally, after much struggle, the two agreed to travel through the magical well to Kagome's home, where they had a chance of peace and love for the rest of their lives. It is written that Miroku the monk erected a shrine on the site of the tree where InuYasha was bound for 50 years, and at the well where Kagome first appeared in the Edo time. There, he and his new wife, Sango, bore his children and lived at the shrine under the blessing of the fox deamon, Shippo. "

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**11. You're Not Serious . . . **

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Hello. As I have already spoken with many of you before, you will already know me. My name is Miroku Chikan. This is partner, Sango Musha, and my nephew, Shippo, who wanted to tag along."

Kagome and InuYasha gaped. The only difference was that Shippo was not a deamon, but was instead a human, and was dressed in a tee-shirt with a fox on the front and shorts. The other two were dressed just like the Miroku and Sango InuYasha and Kagome knew. Sango even carried the large boomerang.

'_This is just too weird' _thought Kagome for the thousandth time.

"We will be here for assistance on the history of Edo, and acting."

There was a great deal of murmuring in the class, and Kagome noticed some of the girls eyeing Miroku. One of these raised her hand and asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Miroku smiled winningly. "To be in the mood of the production you are putting on. A story of forbidden love, scorned half-deamons, and a dashing young monk with a tragic story." Behind him, Sango rolled her eyes while Shippo laughed. Kagome and InuYasha exchanged looks of combined amusement and exasperation.

"What do you think?" muttered InuYasha.

"That either he will have everything correct to the very last detail, or that it will all be complete bullshit."

"And what'll we do if if is complete bullshit?"

"I don't know, correct him?"

"Hi there. Are you the guy playing InuYasha?" Shippo stood next to InuYasha, smiling beguilingly.

"Eh?"

"And you're doing Kagome, right?"

"Yeah."

The little kid smiled at them. "Can I show you something?"

The two shrugged. "Okay."

The boy grabbed hold of each of their hands, and lead them into the deserted hall. There was a 'Poomph' noise, and suddenly a teen-age deamon Shppo was standing in front of them.

"Shippo?!?"

"Kagome, InuYasha, It's so good to see you! It's been so long!"

"But how-?"

"Why-?"

"I am a deamon, after all. We can survive for centuries if not killed."

"For you it's been centuries. How did you manage? Just how many deamons are left?"

"I just pretended I was a normal human most of the time. I usually hunted down the re-encarnations of Miroku, Sango, and you, Kagome."

"So that Miroku over ther getting hit by Sango, and that Sango, are re-encarnations of the Miroku and Sango we know?" asked Kagome.

"Yep."

"So . . . is the story true? Is this how it all ends?" demanded InuYasha, waving the script at Shippo.

"Ah . . . about that . . . "

"What?"

"Hey, Shippo, why is it that Miroku called you his 'nephew'?"

"Well, I met him a couple of years ago. He had already gone off on his own, and I could offer him a lot of information. So we teamed up. He knows I'm a deamon, so he's used to my magic. We met Sango 'bout a year ago, and those two are just the same as the way you guys know 'em."

"Do they know about us?"

"Well, I've explained the story to Miroku, but he's having trouble believeing that there's a time-jumping well that only lets a re-encarnate priestess and a half-deamon through."

"It'd be fun to see, though." Chimed Kagome.

"Heh, yeah."

Shippo re-applied his disguise, and the three trouped back into the auditorium. Miroku was trying to make a move on a couple of girls in Kagome's class, while Sango radiated a dark aura o disapproval.

"Heh, and he used to call me a hopeless case," muttered InuYasha, then shouted, "Hey, Miroku! Still the skirt chaser, eh?"

"I resent that, InuYasha. I simply enjoy a variety of women."

"They never do learn, do they?" said Kagome.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I swear, I yell at him once, I've yelled at him a million times."

"D'ya think if we knocked on his head a few times, it'd jar his brain into realisation?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Shippo. If he didn't figure it out back in feudal japan, he isn't gonna learn now."

Sango nodded. "Somehow, I know what you mean."

Kagome chuckled. "Let's just say I've seen this all before."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I'll say."

As this banter was thrown about by the group, anyone could have looked at them and thought, '_Huh, that's odd. It seems as though that group __belongs__ together.'_ At least, until Shippo pinched InuYasha, who whacked Shippo, then Kagome yelled Osuwari at InuYasha, InuYasha collided with the floor, then Miroku laughed, Sango whacked Miroku and then Sango and Kagome continued chatting as the males nursed their injuries.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

well, so far so good. And here you go. TWO new chapters all in one day! isn't that just awsome. Sorry about the slump. I've been working on my Naruto fanfics. And as for the accuracy of this plot to the actual manga, it is ONE CONFUSED FAKE SPOILER, after all!


End file.
